Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure
by flaxj
Summary: Najica is kidnapped by some not so very good people and it is up to Lila to save Najica but Najica's assistant for "The Day Series", Kirala Mitsuboshi, follows Lila to the meeting so Kirala has no choice to go with Lila to recuse Najica. Takes place after episode 12 AU.
1. Chapter 1

Najica Blitz Tactics: Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Najica Blitz Tactics.

Updates will be on Wednesdays.

Summary: Najica has been kidnapped by some not so very good people and it is up to Lila to save Najica but Najica's assistant for "The Day Series", Kirala Mitsuboshi, follows Lila to the meeting so Kirala has no choice to go with Lila to recuse Najica.

For the Spanish version, go to Najica Tácticas Blitz: estraña Aventura Kirala Mitsubishi.

For the Welsh version, go to Najica Tactegau Blitz: Kirala Mitsubishi Antur Rhyfedd.

Characters:

Protagonist:

Kirala Mitsuboshi - Kirala is Najica's assistant. She is currently working with her to perfect "The Day Series." She follows Lila to a meeting where not only she finds out about Najica's other job but also that she has been kidnapped. In order to stay alive and keep her job, she has team up with Najica's partner Lila to rescue Najica.

Lila (ZZZ) - Lila is a Humaritt that was rescued from a bisexual countess. She becomes Najica's partner throughout the series. Although at first, her lack of social grace irritates Najica, the two eventually care for one another. Now she has to work and teach Kirala all about Najica's other job QUICKLY.

Najica Hiiragi - Najica is a special agent for C.R.I. She works to develop cosmetics with her assistant Kirala as well as partake in missions given to her by the company. All of her missions are received with a single rose. Her partner is Lila. She was on a solo mission when she was kidnapped.

Jin Majima - The C.R.I. head and Najica's commander. Jin is usually seen with Gento during a mission briefing.

Gento Kuraku - Gento is often Najica's informant when it comes to missions involving Humaritts. He is in love with Najica and tries to ask Najica out, or hit on Najica, often; however, if he tries those tricks on Kirala, she gives him a spray of REJECTED Sunday Perfume.

Shinobu Misato -Misato is a secretary working for the C.R.I.

Rena Uzuki - Uzuki is a secretary working for the C.R.I

Antagonists:

X (XXX) - Dr. Ren's Humaritt and former Alpha's bodyguard. She was major pissed off at Najica for taking Alpha away and kidnaps her. She works for the Iranian government.

Format:

Center: Chapter Number: Chapter Title

Left Hand side no indents (Time and Location)

Indented lines are the story.

Chapter 1: Najica's Kidnapping and Kirala's Discovery

15 of April 23:43 – somewhere in Iran

In the outskirts of a town, Najica Hiiragi was driving her car out of a rural town finishing up another mission for C.R.I. She was just thirty miles from the Iran-Iraq border where she got caught in a military checkpoint, Najica said,

"Motherfuck, I can't believe that they caught me here."

X got to the car and pulled Najica out of the car strongly. X then said,

"Boy, Tehran is going to be happy about this."

16 of April 3:45 – C.R.I. Headquarters, Japan

Back at the C.R.I. headquarters, Gento Kuraku was waiting for a report about Najica's mission when the Jin Majima came in and said,

"Something happen to Najica."

"What?" asked Gento.

"Najica has been caught in Iran," said Jin. "The state department of Iran is planning on releasing her when we meet her demand."

"What is the demand?" asked Gento.

"Iran wants Alpha within 189 hours," said Jin, "and that is one demand that we cannot meet."

"What should we do?" asked Gento.

"We will send in," said Jin, "Najica's old partner, Lila. Now before you asked she was not hurt from her injuries."

"When will we contact her?" asked Gento.

"We will contact her at," said Jin, "nine today."

"Okay," said Gento.

16 of April 8:45 – Outside C.R.I. Headquarters, Japan

Just outside of the C.R.I. headquarters, Kirala Mistubishi was coming into C.R.I. for her day at work. She is working on "The Day Series" and she is looking for the "Sunday" perfume. She just entered the C.R.I. building when she saw Lila going somewhere. Kirala said,

"I mind as well follow her."

"This just in," said a news anchor on the television, "The State of Iran has caught a spy that was working for Japan. Details had not been released. Stay with KBSWICH-DT for more information."

"Wow," said Kirala, "I can't believe that made the news this morning."

What Kirala didn't realize was that she was entering a restricted zone where she was not allowed in. When she got to the desk, she tries sneaking past the desk until Shinobu Misato asked,

"How did you get in here?"

"Is this the hallway for the perfume room?" asked Kirala.

"No," said Rena Uzuki, "you are in trouble."

"We should take her to our boss," said Shinobu Misato.

"Yes," said Rena Uzuki, "that is a good idea. Now …"

"Kirala," said Kirala, "Kirala Mistubishi."

"Kirala," said Rena Uzuki, "please come with us."

"Okay," said Kirala. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" said Shinobu Misato.

"Don't make," started Rena Uzuki.

"It's all right," said Kirala. "I just saw news that the State of Iran had caught a spy."

"Don…" started Rena Uzuki until she got the idea. "OH SHIT. Where did you get this information?"

"I got it off of the TV in the lobby area," said Kirala. "The TV was on KBSWCH-DT when news broke out."

"We will have to take you straight in to our bosses office right now," said Rena Uzuki.

16 of April 9:02 – Jin's Office, C.R.I. Headquarters, Japan

"You are telling me that me that I have to go in to Iran and spy?" asked Lila.

"Yes," said Jin, "We don't…"

"Sorry to interrupt," said Rena Uzuki.

"We just caught an unauthorized personal in our area," said Shinobu Misato. "Before you asked the next question, this unauthorized personal has told us that Najica's capture has just made the news."

"Send him in," said Jin.

"The unauthorized personal is a she," said Rena Uzuki.

"Well," said Jin, "send her in."

"Okay," said Rena Uzuki and Shinobu Misato.

"Wow!" said Kirala.

"I like to thank you for giving us the information," said Jin, "Miss…"

"Kirala," responded Kirala, "Kirala Mistubishi."

"Now, Kirala," said Jin, "there is a rule that we had to kill you for knowing about this; however, I will overlook this if you work with Lila here on a mission."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Will Kirala accept Jin's offer? Najica Blitz Tactics: Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure, Next Chapter: Kirala Accepts. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Najica Blitz Tactics: Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Najica Blitz Tactics. I am not making this for a profit.

On the last chapter of Najica Blitz Tactics: Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure

"Najica has been caught in Iran," said Jin. "The state department of Iran is planning on releasing her when we meet her demand."

"What is the demand?" asked Gento.

"Iran wants Alpha within 189 hours," said Jin, "and that is one demand that we cannot meet."

"Now, Kirala," said Jin, "there is a rule that we had to kill you for knowing about this; however, I will overlook this if you work with Lila here on a mission."

Chapter 2: Kirala Accepts

16 of April 9:03 – Jin's Office, C.R.I. Headquarters, Japan

"What's the mission?" ask Kirala.

"The mission is to rescue Najica," said Jin.

"I'm in," said Kirala.

"What about her training?" asked Lila.

"Good question," said Jin. "I think that you should train her Lila and fast."

"How much time do I have to train?' asked Kirala.

"About 183 hours," said Jin.

16 of April 12:00 – Iranian Prison

Back in Iran, Najica was not in the best of places. Najica was being tonsured by X. X asked,

"Why were you in Iran?"

"I am not going to answer that question," said Najica.

"Fine," said X, "have it your way."

16 of April 13:42 – Training Area, C.R.I. Headquarters, Japan

Back at C.R.I. Headquarters, Kirala was getting her training done, and Lila was being a good teacher to Kirala. Kirala asked,

"How about taking a break?"

"Sure," said Lila. "How do you know Najica?"

"I know Najica by working with here in the Perfuming department," said Kirala. "Have you heard about The Day Series?"

"What is that?" asked Lila.

"The Day Series is seven perfumes that are named by the days of the week," said Kirala. "Najica and I are working to get that finished by finding the Sunday sent."

"By the way," said Gento, "what about a date when all this is said and do…"

Before Gento said the word done Kirala spayed Gento with some rejected Sunday sent of The Day Series, and Kirala said,

"This is what you will get if you try to do your Najica tricks on me."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Najica is getting torture for information on Alpha. Meanwhile Lila is going to tell Kirala about her relationship with Najica and then get ready to send off for their mission. What will Kirala and Lila do? Najica Blitz Tactics: Kirala Mitsubishi's Strange Adventure, Next Chapter: Najica Suffering and Kirala's Start. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
